


Breakfast in Bed

by barsonaddict



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little peek at Barba's first Father's Day. Established Barson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FearlessBenson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessBenson/gifts).



> Barson are married, and Noah is 3ish.

"Did you have a good day?" Olivia asks hesitantly, slightly unsure of what his answer will be. 

Rafael pauses his tooth brushing routine and shoots his wife a confused look. She is sitting on the end of their bed, already in her pajamas (well, one of his old dress shirts that she loves to sleep in). She's nervously picking at her nails. 

Holding up a finger Rafael mumbles around his toothbrush for her to give him a second and quickly finishes in the bathroom. 

When he emerges a minute later, she's standing in front of his chest of drawers, staring at the collection of items sitting on top. Rafael steps up behind her and when she doesn't turn, wraps his arms around her waist. 

"I had the most wonderful day I could have imagined, Liv. Thank you," he says quietly, then turns his gaze to follow hers. 

A picture frame sits proudly in the middle, proclaiming 'Daddy and Me' and holding a photo of Noah and Rafael. On one side of the frame is the green striped tie Noah picked from the store all by himself. On the other side is a watch case, empty as the gift was immediately relocated to his wrist. 

There are a few other mementos scattered around the apartment: a quiz about Rafael from Noah's perspective and a crudely drawn family portrait adorn the refrigerator; a mug proclaiming 'World's Best Dad' has already been used and is sitting in the dishwasher; and a heart fingerprint keychain has been attached to his key ring for hours. 

"Was there something you were hoping for and didn't get? I've never celebrated Father's Day before, so I didn't really know what to do. I tried searching on the internet but..."

Rafael pulls back and turns her in his arms, placing a gentle finger on her lips. "Olivia. Mi vida. From the moment I woke up this morning, to this very second, I have never felt as loved and appreciated in my entire life. It didn't feel like my first father's day. It felt like it's always been this way."

She searches his eyes, making sure he's telling the truth. Satisfied with what she sees, she smiles and says, "We're going to be celebrating for many years to come, you know."

He nods his agreement, then pulls her into an embrace and nuzzles her neck. They stay like that for a few minutes until Olivia breaks the silence. "What was your favourite part?"

Rafael steps back so he can see her face. Smiling, he replies, "Definitely breakfast in bed."

Olivia laughs. "Really? I thought that was the low point of the day. Noah insisted on having as little assistance as possible and you didn't say anything but I know he put way too much sugar in your coffee."

He smirks. "Well, maybe the quality of the food wasn't up to your standards, Chef, but he made it just for me." His voice softens. "I never thought I'd be a good father. At first I could pass off my hesitance as being too concerned with finishing school and getting my career established. I knew I didn't want to turn into my own father so I broke off a couple good relationships when the subject of kids was brought up. When I finally came around to the idea- I thought I was too old. And then I watched you take Noah in and love him and you never looked back. When we started dating I knew you two were a package deal but I didn't dare to dream I would bond with him so easily. So even though the toast was dry and the cereal was soggy and my coffee way too sweet, it was the best meal of my life."

Tears are slowly sliding down Olivia's cheeks. She leans in and kisses him softly. "I love you. Thank you for completing our family."


	2. Noah's Father's Day Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little add on to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parentheses indicate (Noah's answers) in this fill in the blank questionnaire.

My dad is (100) years old

His hair is (brown) and his eyes are (shiny)

My dad likes to wear (ties)

He loves to eat (coffee)

He is smart because he knows (everything)

My dad works hard at (work)

Daddy always tells me (Te amo, hold my hand) 

It makes my dad happy when (I share my cookies)

My daddy calls me (mijo) 

If he could go on a trip he would go to (Abuelita's house) and take (me and mommy) with him

I really love it when my dad (takes me to the park)

If I could give my daddy anything it would be (a hug)

My favorite thing about my dad is (everything)

Love Noah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are so fun to do with little kids- the answers they come up with can be so funny! I did this with a 4 year old and used some of their answers to get into a preschooler's mindset.


End file.
